Deadfoot
'''Deadfoot' is a black tom with a stubby, twisted front paw.Revealed in the allegiances of Fire and Ice History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Deadfoot is introduced as the deputy of WindClan. He is first seen in the prologue and although his name is not mentioned, he is the one that finds the tunnel WindClan chooses to hide in and he finds a food source of rats. When Fireheart and Graystripe first find WindClan, the lost Clan is ready to attack, and Deadfoot is among them, standing near Tallstar. When they try to convince Tallstar to return, Deadfoot seems apprehensive. When Tallstar finally agrees to come home he orders the ThunderClan warriors to separate; one next to him and one next to Deadfoot so they cannot attempt an attack. :When Fireheart tells Tallstar that RiverClan was attempting to hunt on WindClan territory, Tallstar and Deadfoot are outraged, but Graystripe soothes them by saying the RiverClan cats went home with empty bellies because they could not hunt rabbits. Deadfoot is suspicious of the ThunderClan cats but once he realizes he can trust them he proves to be a loyal and valuable cat while bringing his Clan home. When resting in Barley's barn he is unsure about if it is safe, but quickly realizes that it is and urges his Clan to go inside. He then rests with them as Ravenpaw, Fireheart, and Graystripe hunt. Once they are in WindClan territory, he offers to escort Fireheart and Graystripe back to ThunderClan territory, and they accept, as they are tired and eager to return home safely. Deadfoot also mentions that it will be a good chance to show RiverClan that WindClan has returned. :As they are returning, a RiverClan patrol attacks. Deadfoot is a formidable fighter in the following battle. Afterwards, when they reach ThunderClan territory and Tigerclaw orders the WindClan cats to return to their territory, Deadfoot complies, bidding Fireheart and Graystripe farewell. When WindClan is attacked by ShadowClan he is not seen but is most likely fighting with his Clanmates. Forest of Secrets :Deadfoot finds Fireheart and Graystripe in WindClan territory while they are coming back from Ravenpaw's farm, but he and the WindClan patrol let them pass saying that ThunderClan is always welcome. Fireheart then lies and says they followed a ShadowClan scent trail into WindClan territory which causes Deadfoot to grow angry. Graystripe realizes that this lie could cause a war between WindClan and ShadowClan and states that they lost the scent, so perhaps they were mistaken. Deadfoot suspects nothing and continues to let them pass. :Later, during a Gathering, Deadfoot and Tigerclaw almost get into a fight, and later Deadfoot fights when WindClan and ShadowClan attacks the ThunderClan camp. He and his Clanmates are forced to retreat. :Like most of WindClan and ShadowClan, he bears a grudge against ThunderClan for sheltering the murderous Brokentail, after all he did to harm WindClan. Rising Storm :Deadfoot is on the patrol that intercepts Fireheart and Sandstorm as they are bringing back Cloudpaw. He seems upset by the fact that ThunderClan is constantly lurking around on WindClan territory. He then orders the patrol to attack. Deadfoot fights Fireheart, but Fireheart manages to drive him off. Deadfoot runs away but it is clear that he is angry with Fireheart. Deadfoot reports this back to Tallstar. He is not seen for the rest of the book. A Dangerous Path :Deadfoot is one of the WindClan cats that Fireheart talks to when he goes to WindClan camp to speak to Tallstar. Deadfoot is extremely suspicious of the ThunderClan deputy, and when Fireheart requests an audience with Tallstar, Deadfoot also comes in to hear. He is doubtful that Bluestar will want to make peace and is shocked when Fireheart admits that he went behind his leader's back to try and stop the battle. :Later, Deadfoot is with the WindClan cats who meet Bluestar to talk about the accusation of stolen prey. He and Fireheart stand with their leaders and Deadfoot makes sure that his Clan knows to stay back and not attack. The Darkest Hour :When TigerClan attacks WindClan, Deadfoot is seen lying on the ground not moving except for the slight rise and fall of his flank. In the ''Ravenpaw's Path Series ''The Heart of a Warrior :Deadfoot is seen as he is one of the Windclan warriors expecting the Thunderclan patrol that goes to save Ravenpaw and Barley's barn. He greets Firestar and wishes them luck, saying they deserve their home back. In the ''New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Deadfoot is seen as a warrior of StarClan, although it isn't revealed exactly how or when he died. He is the cat that chooses the representative for WindClan, and he chooses Crowpaw to go to the sun-drown-place as WindClan's representative, while Bluestar and some other StarClan members disagree, since he is still an apprentice. Deadfoot is angry and determined that Crowpaw should go, and even says that Crowpaw might make a good leader one day. Eventually after a vote, Crowpaw is elected to go. Deadfoot is not seen in the series again but is mentioned several times by Crowpaw. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans'' :Deadfoot is first seen sleeping in the warrior's den, along with Onewhisker and Tornear. They are the first to scent ShadowClan and they sound the alarm. He is one of the first cats to fight. After a little while of fighting Deadfoot approaches Tallstar and says they need to retreat. Mudclaw argues to continue fighting, but Deadfoot and Tallstar order to retreat to prevent the loss of warriors. Deadfoot manages to survive the fight and gets away from camp after the battle. References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Minor Character Category:StarClan Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters